


Strong Footing

by SirDaniel207645



Series: Foot Fetish Tales [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDaniel207645/pseuds/SirDaniel207645
Summary: After Will and Mike take a short hike up a tall hill, Mike's feet are very sore. Lucky Will's there to soothe his pain...





	Strong Footing

"How much farther, Byers?" Mike shouted ahead.  
"We're nearly there." He shouted back.

They were currently on their way to the top of a hill for the perfect view of a rare constellation. 

Mike, unfortunately for him, was directly behind Will and they were going uphill so his ass was right in his face. He tried not to stare but couldn't help it. It looked so soft. It was so big and round.   
Will Byers had the perfect ass.

Wait! Why was he thinking about this? He wasn't gay! He was sure of it.

Suddenly, Will stopped causing Mike's face to slam into his ass.   
Leaping back and blushing he asked why they'd stopped.   
Will, also blushing, informed him they were there.

They set up a blanket and lay on it.

"Damn that walk killed my feet." Mike whined.   
"Here." Will said as he took Mike's shoes off and began to massage them.   
"Dude this is kinda weird." Mike said.   
"It's not weird I'm just... Helping you out" 

Will took Mike's socks off and went deeper into his feet and noticed a lot of sock fluff on his toes. 

"Why is there so much fluff on your feet?" Will asked, earning a shrug in return.  
"Just lay back and I'll take care of it." 

Mike lay back and let Will do his thing. Pretty soon he began to feel a wet object on his feet figuring it to be a wipe or wet towel he just kept on ignoring it.

Until he felt something hard. Will's teeth. 

Looking up he saw Will at his feet licking and sucking them. He watched as Will would lick the entire foot then lick in between his toes, eating all fluff he came across then sucked each toenail removing the dirt from them. 

"Bite them." Mike said flatly. Will's eyes widened and he blushed realising he was caught.   
"B-bite what?" Will asked.   
"My toenails. Bite them. You clearly love my feet. Why not?" Mike responded. 

Will hesitated but began to bite his toenails. Trimming them all down to perfect height and swallowing each one. 

He moved on to the other foot. 

Mike noticed two things as he watched Will worship his feet. One, he had an errection. Two, Will's position for licking his feet meant his ass was sticking up into the air.

Taking his already worshipped foot, he began to rub Will's ass. At first he was circling the cheek but eventually started to pull Will's pants down. He noticed Will too had a raging errection leaking precum, so he began to rub his foot against it causing Wil to moan into his feet. 

As he rubbed, Will humped. Will was trying to fuck his feet. 

Will finished with his other foot and pressed them together around his cock and began thrusting.

As he was doing this, Mike began to rub himself through his pants. Watching Will's face contort into pleasure knowing it was his flesh getting him off.

Mike felt Will's cock tense up and knew he was about to cum, he didn't know how powerful it was going to be. Will's cum shot from his cock in long thick ropes that reached Mike's face and coated him in his best friend's cum. 

Will was panting as he apologized and climbed on top of Mike who was still on the floor. He began to lick his cum off Mike's face and store it in his mouth. When Mike was clean and his mouth was full, he pulled Mike into a deep kiss, sharing the cum between them.

They broke the kiss panting and sweaty. 

"My turn." Mike said flipping Will around so his ass was in his face. He looked at Will's hole. Tight and pink. Perfect.

He put his lips to it and made out with his ass.

Will moaned loudly and began to grind his ass on Mike's face. 

Mike eventually slipped his tongue inside causing Will to start bouncing up and down on his tongue. Mike was swallowing the sweet taste of Will's sweat. 

Once Will's ass was soaked in spit, Mike started to ease his fingers in. 

Will, feeling this, jumped up.   
"Hey, I'll do that." He said. 

He licked his fingers and put them in his ass, stretching out his hole ready for Mike's big cock. Just seeing Will finger himself made Mike even harder. He began to jerk off to the sight of Will stretching himself. 

Once Will had fit 4 fingers with ease Mike pushed his hands away and lined his cock up with Will's ass, pushing it in slowly to tease both of them.

Mike began thrusting into Will, making them both moan. As Mike thrusted, Will was grinding his hips to get his cock deeper.

Will pushed Mike on his back and started to ride him like a stallion. He was bouncing on his cock like a whore. 

"Ah f-fuck Will!" Mike exclaimed, "You like my cock huh?" 

"Yes! Yes Mike! Cum in me! Fill me with your seed!" Will moaned.

Mike's hands gripped onto Will's ass as his cock tensed up and his balls tightened. He shot his cum into Will's ass in long thick ropes, thicker than whta Will had shot out. It filled Will's ass up and pushed the excess cum into his guts and out of his ass.

Will collapsed onto Mike, both of them panting. They joined their lips in an intense kiss that seemed to last eternity.

Mike moved his mouth down to Will's neck, biting and sucking the skin leaving a mark. 

They just lay their in each other's arms and after a while, Will spoke up.  
"Mike?"   
"Hm?"   
"I love you."   
"I love you too."


End file.
